Lost Ginger
by ColorM
Summary: They simply answered: "It's Metric, who doesn't like Metric?" Wen/Mohini. One-shot.


_**A/N: ** These two seriously deserved a fic or something. I mean, I've been dying to make this. I was sitting in school, thinking of how he'd end up wet and alone at her house. So, I thought of this...yep. Anyways, please try to review or correct me if you want. Or if you want me to keeping going with the story._

* * *

_Lost Ginger__  
_

* * *

It had been raining too hard.

His engine stopped and he had nowhere to go. It was a simple situation anyone could have gotten themselves in.

It just sucked that he ended up in her house.

It's not like it was that bad to be at her house. It was just that it was kind of awkward to be at her house. He was wet, exhausted, and with no place to go. He didn't even know her all that well. She was just, sort of, friends with him because all the others were too. Not because they were actually all that close.

Which, the idea was such a weird thing in his mind. How can you not be close with someone in that you claim you're more than a band with–_yeah_, not very logical. But Wen didn't pay much attention to the idea. Right now he had to get a place to stay and she was the closest to him.

So he held his coat tighter to him, even if it was probably going to do nothing. He was already soaking wet, there was no way he could heat up under the rain with a soaked jacket. Wen then realized how stupid he truly was.

"Wen?" She caught him off guard, almost scaring him enough to jump and form a ninja pose as if to scare her.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He chuckled along with her. Although Mo, was probably laughing because it was an extremely weird and awkward situation. "I, uh, my car got uh, it broke down." Wen stammered, licking his lips to find some kind of heat.

"Oh, um, come in." She smiled, making space for the ginger. She found it kind of cute how red his nose was, and how scared he was to see her. But it confused her that he didn't call someone else or something. He did have a cell phone, didn't he? Mo quickly shuffled her thoughts away when Wen sat himself at her new keyboard.

"This wasn't here before." He commented, playing a few notes before he stopped to listen to her reply.

"Yeah, my dad got it for a birthday present. He's uh, he's been pretty accepting of this band thing." Mo told him before sitting down next to him as he touched a few more keys. A few keys of a song she recognized. She wasn't sure what was the song, but she knew she knew it. "What's that song?"

"Not a song you would know of." He quickly said back, before she could press the issue any further.

"Um, actually, you'd be surprised." She retorted, so he gave in.

"It's Metric."

"You listen to Metric?" She stood up, astounded that she heard what she heard. Wen, the rap god, was attracted to alternative rock? It was just a strange thing, and she couldn't adjust to the idea.

"Heck yeah, who doesn't?" He grinned, playing a few more notes until she recognized the specific song. It was one of her favorites.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mo asked, catching how red his nose and cheeks were. He was probably dying for some tea or something.

"Sure." He just answered, before getting up and taking his coat off. "Where's your closet?"

"Down the hallway, to the right." She answered, walking to the kitchen to heat him up something. It took her a while to actually process what the heck was happening. One minute she was jumping up and down because her parents weren't going to be home all weekend, the next Wen walks in wet and needing a place to stay.

But she realized this was probably a good thing though. They could finally talk and actually get to know each other. So, yeah, this weekend was going well.

"I like your kitchen." He almost yelled, turning his head from side to side to get a better look at the kitchen. It was kind of cute. He looked like a little kid, seeing a different kitchen for the first time.

"Thanks." Mo chuckled, turning the stove on to heat the kettle.

It then turned unsettlingly quiet. Wen only locked his gaze on her, as she fixed her gaze on him. And then the silence suddenly became comfortable. His eyes, very beautiful brown eyes too, shut for a second. Making Mo kind of nervous, although this reaction was kind of scaring her.

_Why the hell were they acting like this was normal?_

_Why was she acting like this was normal?_ She was getting all excited over Wen. Wen, the guy Olivia was in love with. Everyone knew that Wen was Olivia's match. So she thanked the kettle when it went off, because it caused Wen to flicker his eyes on the kettle.

"Oh, looks like the tea is ready." She ran over to it, fixing the tea as slow as she could. And Wen noticed.

It didn't take a genius to know why she almost ran. He was making her feel uncomfortable, so he made it a note to himself to not keep looking at her. So he shifted his eyes elsewhere so she would be more comfortable.

But this action sort of made Mo's heart fall. She could see the affect of what she did reflect on his facial expression. The way Wen's lips pouted a little, while his eyes looked a little sad. She shouldn't have run.

"Here." Mo exchanged the tea, letting a slight shiver run up her spine when there fingers barely touched. Either Mo needed some time with Scott or she had just shocked Wen? Whatever it was the feeling felt strange, she hadn't felt it in a long time. But she let it slide, and awkwardly rested herself against the counter as she eyed him drinking the tea.

He really was adorable.

Okay, seriously? It's about the tenth time she's said that; it's a little ridiculous now.

But she couldn't help saying it to herself one more time. He really is adorable, the ginger's red nose and pink, puckered lips turning to face her. "You're so cute."

"Thanks." He laughed, and she slightly blushed. Mo didn't mean to say that out loud. She didn't even mean to think that way. "So are you."

"What?" She giggled, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to calm her goose bumps. Wen's eyebrow slightly rose as he took a sip of his cup.

"Are you okay?" He noticed. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just going along with you." Wen stammered again, nervous that he was about to make Mo uncomfortable again.

"No, it's fine." She lied. Nothing was fine. She was flirting with Wen. That wasn't fine.

"Oh, okay." He lied as well. He knew something was up. Mo didn't normally blush two times in a row unless Scott was around and he wasn't. So he decided to try and push this tension away. It wasn't right and he knew it. Olivia promised she'd come back for him once the summer ends. And he took it to heart, so why the hell was he already on someone else three weeks later?

"Do you want to play the Metric song?" She cut his thoughts off. "I still haven't found out what song it is." Mo tried, running off to the living room again. He caught the attempt and very well went along with it.

Well, the failed attempt, 'cause they still ended up in each other's space. Mo already tried scooting to the far end of the seat, but it was still too close. The problem quickly vanished though, when Wen found himself playing the keys and began the song.

It was beautiful how easy some of the fast notes came to him. He just played it like if it was just this flow of energy that came out of him.

"You play amazing." She said, releasing a breath she had been holding. "I'm so jealous."

"Do you want to play it?" He quickly asked, placing his arm on Mo and taking her hand in his. All of this caused Mo to lowly gasp and shiver. It's like there was this feeling inside of her that was bubbling up and every time he touched her it would come back.

And she couldn't take it, how every time he pressed one of her fingers down, she felt like bouncing around the room. Mo quickly turned to look at him and suddenly she felt the feeling bubble back. His eyes returned to hers and she's never wanted someone as bad as she does now.

"Kiss me."

"_W-_what?"

"Nothing."

"No, you just said to kiss you." He reminded her, letting go of her hand. It's not like he didn't want to kiss her, 'cause he did, god he did. But he can't.

"Forget about it." He can't. "It was a joke."

A joke that made Wen actually kiss the brunette. And when he did, he didn't just stop as soon as it started. No, once the kiss started, it continued. Their lips furiously attacking each other's as Wen's hands found their way through Mo's long hair. And it fueled Mo to hear him groan and stagger his breath when she'd pull on his hair too hard. Soon enough though, she found her way onto his lap. His arms wrapping around the Indian girl as she tried fixing herself comfortably, hitting a few keys as doing so.

"Please," she whimpered through the kiss, "don't stop."

And that seemed to make Wen lose control, biting at her lip. She began to grow weaker, giving Wen all the control. His hands clenching the back of her shirt as she tried to move in closer. It just went back and forth, fighting over dominance and who had a louder groan.

It was when his phone rang that they stopped. And Wen became thankful for it.

"What's up, it's Wen?" He answered, making Mo slightly laugh at his introduction. They just came back from a heated make-out session and he was acting as normal as ever. "Yeah, my car broke down, can you pick me up?"

She just stared at how fast the situation started. "Yeah, I'm at Moe's house."

And just like that the phone call ended, leaving Wen and Mo to face each other. "Who was that?"

"My dad." They tried to lid the tension, but it was failing.

"Um, I'm sorry." She tried to fix, but Wen shook his head. He was done with trying to pretend something wasn't as awkward as it was.

"Mo, stop. It was both our faults."

"Yeah, you're right." She said, not being able to say anything else. She was disappointed to have done what she did. Olivia had even told her that she really liked Wen, so what the hell?

"I liked the kiss." He bit his lip, causing Mo to actually agree with previous thoughts. He was cute. "But let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, sighing in some strange unhappiness. She didn't understand why, wasn't she supposed to be happy about it? "By the way, what was that song from Metric?"

"Oh, you mean um, _Lost Kitten_?"

"Yeah." She smiled, because that's all she listened to once he left. She spent weeks on that song and she didn't know, but so did he. He spent a day longer than her listening to it. They didn't even tell their friends why that became their favorite song.

And if someone would ask, they'd simply answer: "It was Metric, who didn't like Metric?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for giving this fic a chance, hopefully you'll check out the song, perhaps? Yep. Okay._


End file.
